


Это могло бы быть довольно забавно

by Furimmer



Category: Insatiable (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: ... не будь так грустно.





	Это могло бы быть довольно забавно

_We're L.O.V.E.L.E.S.S_  
Generation  
L.O.V.E.L.E.S.S  
Generation  
All fuckin' with our lover's heads  
Generation 

Это могло быть довольно забавным, если бы происходило с кем-то другим. Но происходит оно с Нонни, и та забавным это не считает. Совсем.

Сколько себя Нонни помнит, она помнит рядом с собой Пэтти. Пэтти всегда рядом: в детском саду, в школе, на всех праздниках, на диване перед экраном телевизора. Нонни совсем не помнит себя без Пэтти. Она кажется ей чем-то невероятным, неотъемлемой частью жизни. От одной мысли о Бладелл у Нонни теплеет в груди. О причинах девочка предпочитает не задумываться.

Но Пэтти так давно рядом, что Нонни научилась смотреть в том же направлении, куда смотрит Бладелл. И смотрит та совсем не на подругу, которая взгляда от неё отвести не может. Пэтти не ищет лёгких путей, и потому её избранник — Брик Армстронг.

Это могло быть довольно забавным, будь это в фильме с их любимой Дрю. Но это не фильм, — думает Нонни и смотрит на Патрисию. Та — на Брика.

Это могло бы быть довольно забавно, — думает Брик Армстронг, целуя на глазах у Пэтти Бладелл свою девушку Магнолию. Но это очень грустно, ведь, когда Брик закрывает глаза, он видит перед собой не Магнолию, и даже не влюблённую в него дурочку Бладелл.

Брик закрывает глаза и видит Нонни Томпсон — единственную девушку, которая никогда не смотрит на него.

И потому Брику грустно.


End file.
